If Time Could Go Back
by Originals143
Summary: As he was slowly starting to accept her death, Abhijeet realized that, over the course of two years, Tasha had become far more than just a junior colleague for him.


Before reading the story, I just wanna tell you guys that please don't take their relationship in a wrong way. Sometimes, even our juniors end up teaching us many things in life, and they can be more than just colleagues for us. Enjoy!

/

Abhijeet just opened the door, and crashed down on the sofa, staring blankly down at the floor. His mind was still finding it difficult to digest the incident which happened a few hours back. Tasha, who had been helping him investigate few hours ago, had now been no more, and would _never_ be a part of them henceforth.

She always considered him her best mentor, and always used to look forward to learning a lot from him. But the fact remained was – _she_ was the one who had taught him many things in life. He remembered how Tasha had taught him to understand the difference between being alive and _living_ life – since he hadn't realised the difference between them ever since he had lost his memory. She had taught him to enjoy life, to accept it no matter whatever it throws at us.

He remembered the small and light moments she and Vivek used to share, to enjoy life to the fullest. She always used to say that life has no guarantees. Then why not enjoy the time it has given us, and why to regret the bad memories when you can make your life beautiful.

Slowly he got up, wiping his tears, not realising they were flowing down the entire way from the morgue to his home. He went to his bedroom, and stared at the photo of the CID team, with Tasha smiling happily in it, her smile reaching upto her bright eyes as always. He took one look at her, and in an instant, all her memories came crashing down upon him.

Abhijeet was not able to understand what made him feel sad for Tasha's death so much. Tasha – who had just been a mere junior colleague for him, just like the others. But, there was something! _Something _which she had left behind, which made Abhijeet feel the same pain, if something would have happened to Daya, Tarika or ACP Pradyuman.

Maybe it was because she used to accompany him almost everywhere for the investigation, the way she used to be eager in helping him, earnest in learning from him. Maybe because of that, he had developed a kind of bond with her.

He remembered how she had assured him, when Daya was on the hospital bed, just out of danger, after having shot by Rocky. She had just gone over to him, and kept a hand on his shoulder, when he was sitting worriedly outside Daya's room "Don't worry Sir! Daya Sir will be alright!" She smiled through her teary eyes. Her smile convinced him that it could make any person forget his/her sorrows for a second, and make them smile even in the darkest of their times. He simply smiled, and patted her head "I know he will!"

Maybe it was the way she used to care for everyone, from deep within her heart. He remembered how she carefully had helped the nurse in dressing up his wound, in the hotel room in Shimla, when he was being hit with a rod. Just like his younger sister would have done, if he had any. He had always longed for one though, and somehow he had started seeing _her_ as his younger sister.

He remembered the way she used to open the window of the car, just to enjoy the cool breeze, and the slight drizzle, making him forget for a while that they were still on an important investigation.

He remembered the small conversations they used to have in between investigations. How they used to talk about Tarika, Vivek, and other things. Rather, she used to talk, and he used to listen most of the times. He always found her talkative, and chirpy. In fact, so talkative, that sometimes, he used to wonder in amusement if poor Vivek would ever get a chance to speak in front of her, if they ever got settled in life. But yes, as he and Daya were aware of the secret crush she and Vivek had on each other, he had decided that he would go to any extent to help them get together, just as she used to support him in Tarika's case, when the rest of the team used to pull his leg.

But now, fate had something else in store. He stared at Vivek's picture, smiling happily, and blushing slightly, as he stood besides Tasha. He wondered if Vivek would ever be able to find a girl like Tasha – like someone who was so perfect for him.

He remembered how she had supported him in his tough phase when Tarika had been abducted by the ruthless HD, and later, they both had managed to give strength to each other – in between their investigations – when eventually, Vivek also got kidnapped. He knew she had been broken from inside, but somehow, she managed to gather herself, just to help him and the rest of the team with the investigations.

He had seen her being lost in her thoughts, after Vivek's kidnapping, one day when they had failed to locate the whereabouts of their team. He had gently put a hand over her shoulder, and said "Don't you worry! We will get them back!" She had just smiled faintly, knowing that they would.

He remembered how she was making desperate attempts to make him, Daya and ACP Sir remember everything, when they had been drugged by HD's men. He remembered how he had chased her, and almost shot her, when she was only trying to bring him back, to convince him, that she needed his help in rescuing the rest of the team, and he is a part of them. How could he ever forgive himself for that?

He remembered the fun she used to share with Vivek, and the rest, in small moments – be it pulling Freddy's leg, or the small outings they used to have. Her perkiness, her full of life attitude, and her willingness to do whatever she was being ordered to. All that was gone with her. And left behind were just her memories, the bond they had developed in these two years, the care and concern she used to show for him and Daya, like a kid sister.

As she lay dead on the hospital bed, just as ACP Pradyuman had the option to walk out of the room, and Kajal had the option to shed tears, all he could do was just stare at her body unbelievably, and wishing that if time could go back, he would have stopped the bullet from entering her chest. If he could stop the thing, for which he considered himself responsible, because he was there with her at the time, and he couldn't do anything to stop that.

The way she said while dying, the shine gone from her eyes, that she doesn't want to leave them. He wished he could make it true, and she doesn't _have_ to leave them. But, he knew she would never come back. He wished there was an option for lung replacement, with which she would have chances of survival. He wanted her to come back, just to thank her for teaching him so much in life, to continue teaching him, and to make him forget his worries even for a second, to remain his kid sister which he had always longed for.

Now, as he kept staring at her photo, he smiled faintly through his tears, knowing that whichever world she would go to, she would make that world happy, with her chirpy attitude, and her bright shining eyes.

**~~The End~~**

Ok guys, so how was it? I know I have been writing many sad stories. But since Tasha is my most favourite girl (after Tarika of'course), I couldn't help without writing about her. And I took Abhijeet's POV into consideration, because I have always felt that he and Tasha shared a great rapport, and theirs was the perfect junior – senior pair. And I came upon this idea, so decided to share it with you guys. Please R&R.


End file.
